


fancomic: Loki and the Loon and the Publicist

by johanirae



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, loki and the loon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Windsor meets up with this new roommate of his client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fancomic: Loki and the Loon and the Publicist

**Author's Note:**

> immoral-crow helped me with the beta! Thank you darling!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the people featured here or infer anything about their lives. I don’t make a dime out of these. Loki and the Loon is a hilarious creation of nooby-banana on tumblr.


End file.
